


권태

by Lydi_A



Category: In Time (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2014.12.14일 마이너 전력60분 백업</p></blockquote>





	권태

"늙는다는 건 어떤 걸까."

헨리는 잔을 쥔 손을 움직여 얼음을 굴렸다. 잘각거리며 얼음끼리 부딪치는 소리를 반복적으로 내면서 그는 골몰했다. 그가 하는 양을 지켜 보고 있던 리온은 소매를 쓸어 자신의 시간을 한번 보고 난 뒤에 특유의 느긋하지만, 가시 박힌 말투로 딴죽을 걸었다.

"쓸데없는 청승으로 시간 낭비 하려거든 다른 사람을 부르시죠."

리온의 타박을 듣고 픽, 웃어넘긴 헨리는 잔을 내려놓고 일어섰다.

"좀 낭비하면 어떤가? 어차피 남는 게 시간인데."

대답하는 헨리의 말투는 시니컬 했다. 리온은 눈썹을 한번 까딱이고는 헨리를 따라 일어났다.

"제 시간 사정은 그렇게 넉넉지 않습니다."  
"타임 '키퍼'인데 시간이 넉넉하지 않다니 참 아이러니한 일이군."

헨리가 혼잣말처럼 읊조리는 소리를 리온은 흘려들었다. 요즘 그가 권태로움에 정신을 좀 먹이고 있다는 소리는 익히 들었지만, 쓴웃음을 짖는 표정을 보며 그의 감성에 동조해 주기엔 리온이 다루고 있는 '세계'가 달랐다. 그는 뉴 그리니치 안에서도 손으로 꼽히는 재력가였고 리온은 겨우 1, 2분 차이에 서로를 죽고 죽이는 사건을 부지기수로 맡은 타임 키퍼일 뿐이었다.

"볼일이 없으신 것 같으니 이만 물러나 보겠습니다."  
"내가 자네를 왜 불렀는지 알고 있잖아?"

헨리가 거리를 좁혀 리온과 마주 섰다. 손을 뻗어 제복 깃을 다듬어주던 손길이 은근하게 올라가 리온의 목덜미를 쓸었다.

"정신과 주치의가 그러던데, 욕구에 솔직해지라고."

세월을 비켜간 남자는 세기를 넘긴 세월에서도 여전히 조각 같은 얼굴로 매력적인 웃음을 지었다. 리온은 그의 웃음이 습관적이라는 걸 잘 알면서도 속아 넘어주었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 2014.12.14일 마이너 전력60분 백업


End file.
